Do You Believe in Love
by Hazeleyes93
Summary: Because of only being surrounded by mean greedy, backstabbing women during his early life, Sirius Black's perception of women is twisted. He declares he will never fall in love and is determined to break the hearts of as many skirts as he can. Except one.
1. Chapter 1

( Chris' P.O.V )

"Why do you always do this?" I sigh as I roll my eyes. We always have this same fight.

"I' ve already told you, I'm not comfortable have sex. We're not having sex unless I love you."

"Love? Who cares about love? All of my friends are having sex with their girlfriends. Why do you have to be different?" I'm_ so_ tired of guys trying to persuade me to have sex with them. Is this all they think about?

"Do I _look_ like all of your friends girlfriends? Last time I checked I don't. I ain't everyone remember that. Listen we're not shagging so get over it!" This seemed to infuriate him, he had this evil glint in his eye.

"Well then if we're not shagging its over!" This actually suprised me. Dave didn't strike me as the type to break-up with someone because of this. Oh well, his loss. I shrugged it off.

"Fine. Later." Wow boys are so stupid. I walked into my dorm and fell on my bed. I found one of my bestest frinds in the world Lily bean looking at herself in the mirror. Lily sure has changed alot. She use to detest those superficial girls who care only for their hair and make-up. And now she's turned in to one. Well partially anyway.

Now, in my opinion, Lils has always been pretty, I' ve been envious of her since we met in first year. But apparently I was the only one to think so. See, Lily use to wear glasses, and had these bright yellow braces, and her hair bone straight. Now for some reason people said her hair was plain and ordinary when their are people like me out there that would kill for hair like that. Stupid Slut Squad. And you use to be able to hear her breathing loudly. She was made fun of constantly which is so unfair because Lily is the nicest most kindest person you will ever meet. And she's smart too. Anyhoo, she took the ridicule and could care less about it. But that was before Sirius Black had to open his big,fat, egotistical mouth and say something. He always has to ruin everything. He said that she was the ugliest thing in the world and no one would ever want her. Said that she would be lucky a house-elf would want her and was surprised that she was even classified as a girl. Lily didn't take to it kindly. She was determind to prove him wrong. She came back in 4th year year and I didn't even recognize her. Talk about your Ugly Duckling story. She exchanged her glasses for contacts to show off her gorgeous eyes. The braces were off and out came a beautiful straight, white smile. She went to a muggle doctor to get her sinuses checked and was cured of her breathing problem. Her ruby red straight hair now held banana curls. And she was even wearing make-up. It was _flawless_. Not to mention Miss Evans was hiding a body no one knew about. I almost died. Boy did Black eat his words. Nobody expected her to look like that. As she walked throgh the Great Hall you could practicaly see the boys getting hard. She was deemed the most beautiful girl in Hogwarts. Man was the Slut Squad pissed. I think that's the only time I have ever seen Sirius Black bow to someone. It was apocalyptic. Good for Lily.

After she was down preening she turned to me. " Why are you still here Chris? I thought you had a date with Dave." Sighing, I said "Exactly. I _had _a date but I don't now."

Lily raised an eyebrow. " Me and dick broke up."

"What!?" she gasped. Typical. Same reaction she give everytime I tell her. She ran over and hopped on my bed. " Now you tell Sister Lily everything that happened."

"There's nothing to tell really. We broke up for the same reason all of my other boyfreinds dump me."

"Oh don't worry about that loser, he didn't deserve you anyway", wrapping her arms around me.

I leaned into her."Yeah, yeah."

"I know, let's get Charlie on him, that should leave him traumatized for a while. Would that make you feel better?" I laugh at the thought. "No he isn't worth the time. I'll be alright." As Lily got up she turned to me.

"You want go to Hogsmeade with me? I can get you your Firewhisky." I flip onto my stomach. "Nope. I need some alone time right now."

"Kay, well do me a favor and tell Remus we have Prefect's meeting at 8 tonight will you?" I dove under my covers.

"Fine, just go already!"

"Later."

Now that I was finally alone I did what every girl does when her boyfriend dumps her: sulk. I didn't cry, Dave wasn't shit to cry over, but it still hurt. I really liked Dave. It just kills me on how guys have a one track mind. I mean how hard is it to find a guy who wants to date you because he likes you and not for a shag?

I'm a girl of morals and self-respect. So unlike most of the girls at Hogwarts I actually listened to what my mother told me about sex: to say no. Honestly, I don't see all the hype in letting a different guy stick something up me every night. I don't know, maybe it's just me but I believe that it would be so much better if when I have sex its with someone I love and who loves me back. Yes, i'm something of an outcast here because i'm not in the very high percentage of whores at this school. I just don't see why in order to have an relationship you have to have sex. I' ve been lying in my bed for quite some time now. I vaugely remember Lily asking me to do something. Oh yeah tell Reems about the meeting. I look at the clock on the bedside table. It's already 7:15. Wow, i' ve been in bed for six hours. Time for me to get up. The Maruders should be back by now.

Meanwhile in the Comon Room...

( Sirius' P.o.V )

sighs

"Pads shut the hell up! Your getting on my bloody nerves!" said a very annoyed Remus. Somethings bothering him. Usually it takes me at least an hour to really annoy him.

I look at him innocently "What's stuck up your ass?" In answer i get cuffed upside the head. Jezz they love hitting me. I've only been here for like five minutes and their already abusing me.

Prongs looks at me "What's up Padfoot? Stevenson gave you a bad shag? Usually you come back happy when your're with her."I change position and lie on my stomach.

"No not a bad one, it was fine. I'm just board with how easy it is to get a skirt." At this Moony and Prongs exchanged glances.

I know what there thinking. Their thinking since when did Sirius Black not like easy shags? Since when did any guy not like an easy shag? James was the first one to talk.

"Ah Pads, since when are easy shags a bad thing? You're starting to scare me."

I sighed. "It's not that, its just I'll I have to say is I want to shag to a skirt and boom its done. Why do they have to be so easy? Why can't they play hard to get sometimes? I want a challenge. Something I have to work for. Is that to hard to ask for?"

"Yes" they said in unison.

I rolled my eyes. "Oh come on there has to be some skirt here that-" but I was cut off as some skirt came over to us.

She had long wavy black hair that had red and pink streaks in it. She had big Hazel eyes a and a long straight nose. High cheekbones and full pink lips. Light brown skin tone. Nice figure too.

"Hey Remus."

He turned around and smiled "Oh hey Chris, hows it going?" If I didn't know any better i'd say he was flirting. She smiled back.

"Fine. Listen Lily wanted me to tell you that you have a meeting to go to tonight at 8 and you are not to be late mister" as she wagged her finger at him.

"Really?"

"Yep." nodding her head

"Well that ruins all of my plans for tonight"

"Sucks for you" She bent down and kissed him on the cheek. "Later."

1

As she walked up the stairs to her dorm I rounded on Remus. "Who was that?" I demand from him.

Remus looked up from his book. "Who? Her?" I rolled my eyes. "Yes her" I say impatiently.

"Christina Thomas, why?" I thought back. I don't know her.

"I haven't shagged her. Moony why haven't I shagged her? More importantly this is the first time I have ever seen her. Why is that?" Remus looked at me amusedly."Ah Padfoot I wouldn't expect you to know who she is. See, she is what is called a virgin. You don't associate with them, remember?"

I looked at him in disbelief. Her? A virgin? No way. "You've got to be kidding me. She can't be. With looks like hers i'm suprised this is the first time i' ve seen her."

Remus had a knowing look on his face. "You forget, Pads, that not all girls are sluts. And this isn't the first time you've seen her, she's been here since 1st year you've just been ignoring her. Why? Because she's a virgin and she doesn't want to have sex. I mean come on she breaks up with all of her boyfriends because she won't shag. Where have you been?"

This shocked me to no end. "Why?"

"Two reasons. One: she's not a slut and two: she's waiting to fall in love to have sex. Every guy has tried to bed her but she's not letting it happen. "

I snort at the thought. Love? Who believes in that crap? But then a thought popped into my head. No one's beded her yet,eh?

A mischivous grin spread across my face. My good men, I have just found my challenge."

James and Remus looked at each other worriedly. Both knew this was going to be a very interesting 6th year.


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi everyone! here's chapter two hope you enjoy.**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER:I do not own the Harry Potter series nor the plot to Cruel Intentions. Anything you recognize is not mine, but the plot is. **

* * *

**Sirius' P.o.V**

There she was. Surrounded by none of her friends this was the perfect time. Under the willow tree she was intently drawing a sketch of the lake. I thought over the plan a million times, changing it every so often. There was no chance at me getting anywhere if I approach her the I do any other skirt. I had to become friends with her, get her to trust me, then move in for the kill. It might take me a while but i' m prepared. I began walking toward her and it seemed she felt my presence.

* * *

**Chris' P.o.V**

Someone is staring at me. Whoever they are their burning holes into the side of my skull. Usually, I get very annoyed when people stare, but for some reason I don't mind this person. I've been stopped my drawing and focused on the mystery person. They were walking towards me. I looked up and guess who I saw? Sirius Black. Lovely. I decided he wasn't worth caring about and went back to my sketch. He stopped by the tree and said nothing. I continued on. He bent down over my shoulder. Oddly I didn't mind.

"Nice picture."

"Thanks."

He sat down next to me. "I'm Sirius."

Without looking up I answered. "I know who you are."

I glanced up at him. He was smirking. "I don't know who you are."

I said nothing and continued to ignore him.

"Aren't you going to be polite and introduce yourself ?" Oh joy. I know what he's doing. I've now become the object of his interest. He does this to every girl he wants to get in his bed. I know full well he knows my name. Well Black sorry to tell you but it's not about to happen.

"You and I both know that you know my name, and why, pray tell, would I want to be polite to you?"

That amusing glint is in his eyes. This means trouble. For me anyway.

"Well, that's usually what you do when someone tells you their name, or don't you know?

"Yes, I am aware of that but as you are the type of person that I wish not to associate with i'm afraid I won't be using manners."

Well, well someone's being rather bitchy aren't we?"

He's really starting to annoy me now Why can't he just take the hint and go away?

"Yes I am a bitch, and why are you even talking to me? Won't you go and find one of the sluts and mess with them, I'm sure they'll find your useless conversation enlightening."

He ignored this comment. "I want to talk to you."

"And you've been doing what for the passed minute?" Again he ignored.

"Why don't you have sex?" At least he wasn't asking me for sex.

"Because I feel that you shouldn't have sex until you are in love with someone and that you should have more respect for ones self as to not give away ones virginity just for the sake of losing it, but because for that person you feel intense love and trust and you feel that that person is the only one you want to be with."

He was quiet for a few minutes. "Well rehearsed, didn't stumble once." Rehearsed? He did not just say that. Now I'm pissed. No one calls me fake and gets away with it. I thew down my pad and shot up. I gave him my best glare. "I very well did not make that up, I would not lie about such things! How you cou-"

"I find it hard to believe how you can discriminate against something you have never tried." He spoke in a tone as if he had not heard the anger in my voice. Where in the bloody hell does he get this rubbish? Discriminating against it? What a laugh.

"No one is bloody discriminating anything! Do you see me trying to force my opinion on everyone?! And you of all people trying to teach me your morals on the most ridiculous piece of waffle I have ever heard! Your the male equivalent of Deena, i' m surprised I don't catch something by just being near you! And if anyone is going to teach me morals on sex it won't be from someone who shags everything that walks!" I picked up my pad and stormed towards the castle. As I walked I could hear people clapping for me telling Black off. I was to pissed to give a damn.

* * *

**4:00 in the morning**

Lily's P.o.V

I keep hearing this infernal tapping near my head. I won't stop. I wish it would stop. I want to sleep. So badly. I put my head under my pillow. It blocked out the sound. Bliss.

"SOMEONE OPEN THAT BLOODY WINDOW TO SHUT THAT OWL UP!" our last roommate Marideth shouted. Bliss is short. I grudgingly get out of bed to get the window as to not have another outburst. This letter had better be worth it. Once I open the window I attempt to get back in bed however the snowy owl lands on pillow. Who would be writing to me at this time?

_Dear Lilykins,_

_ Good morning love. I hope you slept well. My dreams were filled with you. I have been up _

_for quite some time and I thought that I might wake you up to one of my heart felt letters._

_I know that in the past we have not gotten on well and that usually any anytime we encounter_

_one another it ends in a fight and injuries on my part. I wish for this to change and for us to be_

_as in love with each other as I am with you. I have contemplated our relationship and I have _

_found the problem. It's you. We don't communicate anymore. All we ever do is argue and I for_

_one am tired of it. We have to much sexual tension between us. We need to relieve it. I think I _

_have a solution to our problems. Maybe if we start all over again? Well then since we are. I have a_

_question for you. Lilykins dear, object of my affections, my love that burns with the intensity of a _

_thousand suns will you go out with me? You don't have to answer until break-fest._

_  
Love your hot muscular boyfriend who you'd  
be a fool to say no to, i' m desperate baby please,_

James

Potter. He sends me a letter at 4am in the morning that doesn't make any sense until the ending when he's just asked me out. He was even nice enough to give me until break-fest to reply. I think I' m going to reply now and go visit him.

* * *

**James P.o.V**

Lily's mad, I know she is. Sending her a letter a 4 was stupid, I know, but I can't help myself when it comes to Lily. Its like I have to be a complete idiot towards her. I like seeing her mad that's why. She's so cute. Experience has told me that Lily isn't a morning person. Her temper will amplify by ten. Man, have I screwed up. Just then an owl came through the window. It dropped a letter on my bed and flew out. It was was bright red. It was a howler, no doubt from Lily. This isn't good. I knew she was going to be mad, but this is a bit much. She going to wake the whole bloody tower! I thought of my options. Either way that baby was going to be heard. I could chuck it out the window, or put a silencing charm around it. Or I could just open it straight away. It started smoking, I only had ten seconds. Then it came to me. Not only would I hear it, but I'd get some amusement out of it too. As fast as I could I tip-toed to Padfoot's bed. I slipped it under his pillow and ran for the hills to my bed. Just as my head hit the pillow it went off. Four different things happened at once. Pads made a sound between a shriek and a howl, jumped out of his bed and dove under mine. Remus shot up, stood on top of bed wand in hand, and looked wildly around the room for the disturbance. Peter who sat up so fast toppled out of his bed. I fell on my ass and died from laughter. Classic.

"JAMES ISSAC POTTER WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!? ARE YOU THE MOST STUPIDEST GIT THEY COULD MAKE? YOU WOKE ME UP AT 4 BLOODY AM TO ASK ME TO GO OUT WITH YOU, ARE YOU MAD?! YOU HAD BEST NOT BE IN YOUR DORM WHEN I GET THERE OR SO HELP ME MERLIN I WILL MAKE SURE YOU ARE SIX FEET UNDER WITH YOUR MANHOOD SHOVED SO FAR UP YOUR ASS YOU'LL BE ABLE TO PERFORM AUTO-FELLATIO ON YOURSELF!!!!"

That last part temporally stopped my laughing, however when I looked at Sirius under my bed I cracked up again. The only part of him you could was his eyes which where currently narrowed into slits giving me a death glare and I think he was growling at me. Remus finally realizing it was a howler just shook his head and got back in bed. Peter was still on the floor looking confused. "James, what the hell did you do to Lily?"

I had finally recovered from my laughing fit, tears in my eyes. " I sent her a letter this morning asking her if she wanted to go out with me."

"Why?"

"Because love makes you do stupid things."

"Your an idiot, Prongs, you know that?"

"Yeah Moony I know."

I hopped on my bed and heard Sirius yelp. I went over the edge of the bed to look at him. " Hey Pads plan on getting back to your bed? Every thing's done I promise." He took a swing at me and I dodged. Finally after Remus assures Sirius that it's safe to come out, he sits on my bed and looks at me murderously and doesn't say a word. We all sit around talking when our door is flung open. There, clad only in a skimpy tank-top shorts and bunny slippers stood a very angry Lily Evans. She looked absolutely radiating in my opinion.

"You"

Did I mention she is very scary when she's angry? If you didn't know, she is. Fear took over my body. I find that my punishment is ten times worse when she's whispering at me instead of yelling.

"H-hey Lily w-what brings you here?" my voice is high right now.

"Oh, I think you know."

"Really? c-cause I don't remember." I looked over at my friends for help. Remus just gave me a pitying look while Sirius had a grim smile on this face What kind of friends are these?

She stopped right in front of me. "Well then I'll make you remember!" The last thing I remember is my screams of pain and Sirius' manic cackling.

* * *

**In the Great Hall**

**  
Chris' P.o.V**

"I like Remus."

Lils and I looked up. We weren't expecting that. We had just finished talking about our Potions homework. Talk about random. But hey, that's Charlie.

"Since when?" Charlie looked like she was dreaming. She's very odd.

"Oh its been there awhile, however I just confirmed it to be a liking and not a crush. He's just so cute when he's shy, with his beet red face and how he looks at his feet. I just want to eat him up."

Lil and I look at each other.

"Okay Char, so do you want us to hook you guys up?"

She didn't answer. She was staring off in space again.

"Char? Char... Charlie!"

"No you don't have to, i' m going to ask him out myself." She always does that. Weird.

"Really? When?"

"Now."

"Now?"

"Now."

"So when you say now yo-"

"REMUS!" The whole school population looked at her. Lil and I looked at each other suspiciously. She wouldn't do what I think she would. Would she? "Charlie" Lily said slowly "tell me your not going to do what I think your going to do."

"When I said I was going to ask him out what did you think I meant?" looking at us as if this was the most obvious thing in the world.

''REMUS!" He had his fork half way up to his open mouth. He looked flushed but he wasn't blushing yet. Poor guy, she was about to humiliate him in front of the whole school.

"Yes?" he said rather meekly.

"WILL YOU GO OUT WITH ME?" He looked as if You-Know-Who was standing next to him. Potter who was drinking from his goblet spit it out all over Black's face an fell to the floor laughing. Black, who was right beside Potter on the floor, didn't seem to notice. All around the Hall there were shrieks of laughter and whispering. I even saw McGonagall cracking up. This was going to be the gossip story of the year.

''WELL?" she didn't seem to notice what was going on around her. "Go on mate, she's expecting you to answer you know" said a laughing Black, tears streaming from his eyes. "Yeah, go on then." Potter said from the floor. Remus was beat red and trying to make himself as small as possible. Man, i' d hate to be him right now.

"Um, sure" he said in the smallest voice possible.

"Alright then. CARRY ON!" and with that she sat back down.

Down the row you could hear Black and Potter still laughing

"Couldn't pay for this stuff I tell you. Classic."

* * *

**Hoped you liked it. Remember reviews equal faster updates. Bye-bye. **

**P.S** **I'll write the story so that it fits book 7.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello! enjoy!**

* * *

**DISCLAIMER I do not own Harry potter or the Cruel Intentions plot line. **

* * *

**Charlie's P.o.V.**

"Are you ready yet" said an irritable Chris. She's mad to much. She has very pretty toes though. Forgive me, I sat random things from time to time.

"If you wish to depart on your own, you may travel on." Lily is finishing up her make-up. I haven't the faintest idea as to why the flower is priming so much, but I have to look fabulous for my Reemey-Beeny. I was finished so I sat on the floor. Flower was wearing a black halter with a hood on the back and stopped a inch below her breasts and bell bottoms. Chris was wearing a red tube top mini dress. I, however had gone for the big guns. I wanted to make sure Remus knew I was a girl. As a matter of fact, I wanted the entire school body to know I was a girl. Remus was a lucky bastard to have gotten me. I was wearing a champagne colored shirt that's neckline stopped under my navel that showed basically all of my cleavage except my nipples and my well toned stomach with its belly ring. It was backless and was held up with a string behind my neck. It had long sleeves that clung to my arms until it came to my writs and flowed out. It could barely be called a shirt at all. I completed it with a denim mini skirt. Oh, I think Remus will be very happy.

"Kay, I'm ready to go" said Flower.

"Finally" Chris muttered.

* * *

**Room of Requirement**

**James P.o.V**

"Are we ready for admission?"

"All most, we have to do inventory." Club Hog was about to open for it's second year of existence. The Mauraders decided every Saturday should be devoted to dance, thus Club Hog was born. Though no one knew that they were responsible for it. That way no one would get in trouble. With two bars filled with every drink known to man, a stage for performances, cages for the more naughty girls, fifty sex rooms and regular rooms for when you don't want top go back to your dorm, and a vending machine fill with sobering potion, who wouldn't want to come?

"Alright Petey open the doors!" Using his wand thousands surge into the club running to the dance floor. After awhile people were and dancing and having fun. I was walking around looking for Lily all the while girls were looking at me, suggestive grins on their faces, but I only had eyes for her. And when I found her it was as if I had died and gone to heaven. It was her as she was in my fantasies. Her ruby red hair was curled. fair skin glowing, the curves of her body all showing. Looking at her made me remember why I always tried even after she's rejected me so many times. Sure, I can give up on her and get every single girl in here if I wanted to to. The girls of Hogwarts would kill for Lily's position in my eyes. But their just skirts to me. What's a one night stand compared to everlasting love? I know, I sound all gay but really, I have one more year till I'm an adult, I need to get my shit together. I'm playing for love not lust. And if I can get Lily, I can have both.

* * *

**Lily's P.o.V**

Charlie left to go find Remus. It was just me and Chris and we were sitting on one of the sofas that lined the wall. We were having a good time, drinking, flirting with guys, talking about females outfits, the works. I was just starting to get a vibe when James walked up. Oh joy. Magically, every guy ran away from me and all the chicks started glaring. He had on his trade mark smile as he stopped in front of me.

"Lily"

"Potter"

Having a nice time?"

"Was till you came"

"That's a mean thing to say"

"Yeah, well, I tend to be bitchy"

"Just trying to make conversation"

"Don't want to talk to you"

"What ever made you hate me so much?"

"You were born."

"Ouch. Rejecting much, I'm not even annoying you"

"Yeah, well, the whole existing thing"

" But Lily I can't live without you."

"Keep talking and I'll make sure your life impaired"

"Hehe, life impaired, good one Evans I'll have to use that one" said a laughing Sirius as he walked by. James was about to say something when he was cut off.

"Jamesy-poo why don't you leave that square and come with me? I'll show you a good time, promise."

Introducing the sluttiest of them all, Reese McIntire. She, ladies and gents is the leader of the Slut Squad and unfortunately or last roommate. We hate each other. If you thought Charlie's outfit was whorish, you ain't seen nothing. Beach blonde hair, ice blue eyes, high cheekbones, big breasts, slender figure, long legs, every guys dream. She was the one who started the whole starve yourself and throw up your food trend. Her wardrobe consists of anything small, tight and lacy. 'Loose' isn't in her vocabulary, unless your talking about her vagina. I'm surprised its not hanging from all the guys she's had inside of her. Yes, she's been hoeing since the tender age of 12. And it so happens that's she's in love with James, hence she hates me cause he gives me attention. Not that I want it or anything.

I glare at her and reply sweetly "Yes James, go, it's about time for you to have another slut." Her eyes narrowed.

"At least I have been to bed and not walking around like little miss two shoes. Go sit down little girl, I don't know why James wants you anyway, he needs a woman, this isn't child's play." she said smugly.

James was about to say something but I cut him off. "No James don't say anything. I can handle this myself." I walked and stood directly in front of her. " I'd rather be a virgin then a whore. Look at you, do you honestly think I envy you? I'm surprised your vagina isn't hanging, you've fucked so much."

"Your just jealous" at this I laughed

"Oh yes, I want everyone in the bloody school walking around calling me a tart and slag and God knows what else. I want sex tapes and photographs of me naked circulating around the school, I want every guy and their cousin to have had sex with me. Oh yeah I really want to be you." i sat sarcastically, "go somewhere else I'll catch something from you breathing on me."

"Whatever, I still get James"

"Please, you can have James for all I care, do you really think that bothers me? Do us all a favor and go fuck somebody, bulimic bitch!" And with that, I stalked to the bathroom to calm down.

* * *

**Remus' P.o.V**

"Hello Remus" I hear Charlie say

"Hey Char-" but l cut myself off upon seeing her. l wanted to fall out. I have never seen so much skin showing before in my life. I can see everything, everything on her body.

I must have a dumb look on my face for she smiles "Do you like my outfit? I wore it just for you." I nod dumbly noy being able to say a coherent word to save my life. You know what? I don't think going out with Charlie was such a bad idea.

"Come on sweety, let's go sit somewhere." As were walking I notice alot of glares being directed at me from guys. Realizing why, I start to grin cockily. Hey, just because I'm an intellectual doesn't mean I don't like a good ego raiser every now and then. I am a guy after all. We get to the couch and I pull her onto my lap wrapping my arms around her waist. At this the glares intensify, and boy am I cheesing. Charlie turns around and gives me a knowing smile as she leans in and kisses me. There's a collective groan and both of us are smiling. After a while she comes up for air and curls atop me, her head resting on my chest.

"Did I raise your ego enough, or shall I do more?" I smile down at her. "No no, I think you've done enough.'' She smiles back at me " I expect for the favor to be returned"

"I will but I don't think you'd want me to do it here, why don't we move to one of those lovely rooms they have here?"

"Naughty boy, will save that for later. There's a Hogsmeade trip tomorrow, will you be with me or the guys?" I raised my eyebrows at this. Out of all of my past girlfriends I had always been expected to go with them. " I have a choice?"

She grinned. "Of course you do, I'm not the clingy type love."

I kissed her on her cheek and said " Well since your not the that type how about we go down together and have some alone time and then well meet up with the Marauders and walk back with them?''

''Sounds like a plan to me."

"You know what we should do Reemy?"

"What?"

"Hook-up Flower and Jamey together."

"But only James likes Lily it would be pointless"  
She laughed. "I have a feeling that Flower likes Jamey but wont admit it. Come on it'll be fun, they have so much sexual tension between each other you can cut it with a knife" At this I got confused. "But I thought Lily was a virgin, how can there be sexual tension?"

Again she laughed, " Flower's not a virgin, whoever told you that?"

" But she never-"

"Just because you never hear about it, doesn't mean it never happened"

"Well then I guess we should but how shall we go about it?"

"You handle Jamey, I'll handle Flower, and will push them together." I kissed her on her neck, feeling her shiver at my touch. "Have I ever told you how smart you are?"

"On multiple occasions"

"Oh, well, I'm saying it again" I lean in and kiss her and we go at it for a few minutes before we come up for air. "How about we move this to one of those nice rooms over there?" She grins "Yes, let's"

Were right at the doorway when we hear an argument. We turn and see alot of people crowed at the bar and we distinctly her 'James' and 'whore' so we automatically know it's Lily and Reese.

"Lovely, she would start an argument when I run out of slut repelent" I hear Charlie say.

"I'm pretty sure that Lily can handle herself, and if she needs help Chris should be with her.'' I turn her around and put my hands on her hips. "Now, I think we said we were moving to the room?" She gave me a sluggish smile and kissed me forehead. " Sorry hon, but duty call. Maybe next time." and with that she was gone.

* * *

**Chris' P.o.V.**

I was heading for Lily when someone blocked my path. I ran into a wall wall black muscle. I backed up to see Sirius Black smirking at me. I really didn't have time to be berated because of my beliefs. "Black, can you please move I need to check on Lily" I said cooly. He didn't move but continued smirking. " Yeah, but I really need to talk to you first''

"Really?"

"Yes really. I wanted to say I'm sorry for acting the way that I did before. It was wrong of me" This really shocked me. I didn't see him as the apologizing type. "Are you-"

"No I'm not trying to get in your pants, but I will ask for your friendship if you'll let me." I raised my eyebrows at this. He looked innocent enough. "Fine. we can be friends." He smiled and walked away.

"Chris what happened?" I turn to see Charlie.

"Reese and Lil got to fighting and now Lils is in the bathroom sulking." This made Charlie mad. You don't want Charlie mad at you. It's like a bull seeing red, you just don't. Charlie may seem like the kind of person who's very... odd, for lack of a better word, but she doesn't like when people mess with her friends. Most people are scared of her, and for good reason. Should have seen what she did to the guy who felt Lily up in fourth year. Man, was that nasty, he's still in St. Mungo's, and surprisingly she didn't get in trouble, something about him being unable to speak saying she did it or something. Long story short, keep Charlie happy, everyone breathes easier.

"Oh really?" bitterness in her voice.

"Yep." someone better start running. "Where will I find Reese?" Another thing, if she starts talking normal, its a sure sign to stay away. " Umm, look by the bar." cheerfully I say, "come to the bathroom when your done." she's already starting to the bar when she call over her shoulder "Kay"

Just as I reach the door I distinctly hear a shrill voice say " NO! S-stay away from me!" and then a resounding 'thump'. Ah, satisfaction. I walk in to find Lily sitting on a bench looking at herself in the mirror scowling.

"Lils?" she looks up and her expression softens a bit. "That cow! Why does she always have to ruin a good time? And did you hear her? Jealous of her, ha! Like I want to be the premier slut of Hogwarts." I walked over and sat down

"I know Lils, I know. Don't worry about what she says, she's the one jealous of you anyways, she's just mad cause James gives you all the attention and not her." At this she looked up

" And she actually thinks I like the attention he gives me, do you know how fast I'd give him to her?"

"Sure Lily" her eyes narrowed.

"What do you mean 'sure Lily'?"

"You know you like him"

" I do not!" she practically shrieked. "and if I did don't you think l would have gone out with him by now? And I haven't, so what does that mean?"

"Whatever you say Lils, whatever you say. Anyhoo you wont have to worry about going on round two with Reese."

"Why not?" she said suspiciously.

I grin " Char is taking care of that as we speak." She got a horrified look on her face. "Oh God, why didn't you stop her? Do you know what she'll do to her?" Unlike most people think, Lily's really a nice caring, girl, even if she doesn't act like it. Not to many can care about what happens to their enemies.

" Calm down, she deserves everything she gets and more, she's just a slut, and speaking of them, I thought you weren't a virgin."

She stands up and starts stretching. "Oh, I'm not a virgin." This confused me, and it most have shown on my face for she said "Compared to her though, I am. One guy verses the entire school? Not a hard call." At that moment Charlie strolled through the door, She had something spilled on her shirt and her hair looked ruffled, as if someone pulled it.

"Hello my friends." I looked like a child in a candy store. "Whatchu do, whatchu do?"

She smiled ruefully at me " Our last roommate has been put under control and she shan't taint our Flower with her obscenities"

"Is she in the hospital wing or St. Mungos?"

"Hospital Wing I'd say"

"Oh poo"

"Listen guys, I'm heading in, have a major headache. See you guys when you come back in."

"Kay see ya."

* * *

**Lily's P.o.V.**

Do I like James? Yes. As a matter of fact i'd go as far as to say I love him. So if I really do have feelings for him, why aren't we a couple? Because James has proven my point too many times to count. Oh yes I know that when he says he loves me, he means it, no doubt in my mind. But he isn't ready to be in a real relationship. Face it, when every time I see you in the hall you have another girl on your arm kissing her, it doesn't make me want to be with you. I don't get in too many relationships because nine times out of ten its going to end because their not the one, but James is. If he could just straighten out, and not live up to all the names I call him, then we could have something. Of course I realize that if I just tell him all of this he would, but he needs to do it by himself.

"Lily"

I stop walking but don't face him. He's walking up to me but stops when we're a foot apart. "Listen, I want to say I'm sorry for Reese's behavior. I don't think of you that way and will never think of you that way" I wait a few seconds for him to continue but he doesn't so I start walking away.

"No Lily stop!" He runs up to me and wraps his arms around my waist to stop me. I stiffen, but don't attempt to make him take his hands off of me. We stand like this for a few minutes and the only sound is our breathing. I thank merlin that we're in a deserted hall, Chris would never let me live this down. "Why won't you let me love you?" I don't say anything to this. He continues. "For seven long years, I've wanted to do nothing but love you, yet you push me away. Why? My intentions are true, I've never strayed, I only want you."

Again I say nothing, but stand limply in his hold. This must frustrate him, as I heard a sigh and was sharply turned to face him, his hand lifting my chin so I would look at him, no gap between our body. I'm enveloped in sudden heat and his intoxicating smell, and longingly wish we could stay like this forever. "Answer me" he says softly and I have a emotionless face as I say "You have proven my point of you too many times." and go quiet again.

"I know, but I've changed. I know I've been a fool in the past, always having a different girl with me whenever your around, I know I was dumb, but that's not me anymore I have learned." I give a foul laugh at this. "You've changed, have you? You think I'll believe it? How do I know?"

"What can I do to prove it to you? Tell me, and i will do it"

"It doesn't matter what I tell you, you won't do it anyway, seven years has taught me that. I refuse to let myself be hurt by you just cause you say you changed. Wont mean a rats ass when I'm up in my room crying my eyes out because you left me for another girl, will it?" I sat defiantly. ''Lily, I won't hurt you. You mean too much to me to do that. All of those girls meant nothing to me. You are the only one that matters to me, know one comes before you in my eyes, and no one ever will. I'm determined to prove that to you, and I will. I can wait a little longer for my prize, I'm a patient man."

And with that he swept down and kiss me softly on he lips. After a while, I responded, and you know what? It was the best kiss I have ever had in my life.

* * *

**Okay, so what did you think? I know it's been awhile but school started and im a freshman (ew) and my school is super big! But anyway, updates will be slower, and im hoping that I can update every other weekend, but will see. Anyway review. Bye! ( New note:9/22/07 OMG I was just looking through this and i saw how much bad spelling I had in this I can't believe that I posted this and didn't look over it. Anyway I immdiately corrected it and just so you know I am writing the next chapter as you are reading this so I will probably have it posted either tonight or tomorrow morning)  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**Success! I have finish it tonight at 1:49 am! Yay me!!!! **

* * *

Chapter 4

**Lily's P.o.V**

As Lily walked around her bed she picked up her fallen clothing and went to the prefect's bathroom. She dropped them into the hamper and sat on the closed toilet to take a deep relaxing breath. She took off her shoes and stretched out her legs, feet, and toes. After dancing, having a fight, and that little scene with James, her feet were killing her. She definitely should have worn her boots.

Lily stood and undressed, peeling away the halter and bell bottoms. She turned on the tap and listened to the water slowly fill the tub. After adding some bubble bath, the air filled with the smell of roses. She breathed deeply enjoying the fresh smell. As the bath filled Lily looked out the window. Who's ever idea it was to put a bay window in a bathroom did not have modesty or privacy in mind.

Lily slipped into the warm water and sighed as her muscles relaxed. All the tension in her body released and was replaced by a warm and pleasant warmness. As she leaned back she closed her eyes, too tired to fight to keep them open.

It was then she felt someone touch her leg and ease them apart slowly.

Opening her eyes she saw James leaning over the edge of the tub. He was naked from all she could see of him over the edge, but leaning over more she saw that his bottom half was covered by black jeans, his upper torso completely bare showing off his rippling muscles from years of Quiddich.

Lily wanted to shout in surprise, but James just leaned up between her legs quickly and kissed her, silencing her, pressing his lips hard against hers like he wanted to eat her from the mouth down. Lifting her arms out of the bubbly water Lily wrapped them around James' neck, pulling him closer and causing him to slip from the edge of the tub and fall into the water with a startled splash. He seemed surprised , but did not seem to mind after he regained his balance in the water, kissing her right back, kneeling, his body stretched over hers. He was on top of her and lying between her spread legs. She quickly wrapped her legs around his waist. He pressed himself up against her groin and she let out a moan. He was rubbing himself against her slowly, exciting her . A soft moan left his throat and he began to rub against her a little harder than before.

Lily lifted her head and allowed him to kiss down her jaw and neck while she kneaded his back with her fingertips. Moving his hands with expertise, he found her breasts and started to play with her pert nipples. James lingered over the pulse point of Lily's neck for a moment. Her hands had moved down his defined back, and was now holding his butt. His jeans were wet and they clung to him like a thick second skin.

She wanted them off and now.

She reached around and unsnapped them but knew she would need his help to get them off. She opened her eyes as he kissed her throat and she thought she saw Reese. She was trying to figure out why she was theirs and was going to shout out for her to go away. Her mind fought for control as some other part of her grabbed James' bum roughly in her hands and pulled him closer, causing him to moan again.

That's when she felt a sudden falling sensation.

Lily screamed and sat up in the tub clutching the sides.

There was no one there. The water was cold and the bubbles had dissolved.

She had fallen asleep.

* * *

**James P.o.V**

I kissed Lily.

I. Kissed. Lily. And she did it back. SHE did it back. Holy shit, I've finally done it. Have you any idea how long I waited for that? Its not like those times where I kissed her and I got cursed or kicked in the nuts. She responded, instantly. She had her hands around my neck and everything. She allowed it. My god. And the conversation we had made me think that she had actually considered going out with me. She'd go out with me if I straightened out, I reckon. Well then, that just makes me more determined. I am doing a full 360 with this. Lily will be mine.

**FLASHBACK**

_James had moved Lily up against the wall, his hands slowly roaming down her sides. He was flush against her. Liquid fire was coursing threw them as their tongue clashed with one another for dominance. Rubbing and moaning filled were in the air as both tried to make the other reach ecstasy. James moved his head to the crook of Lily's neck and went right for her pulse finding it as a pleasure spot for Lily. He paid extra attention to it as his hands went slowly up and down her sides yearning to touch her bare skin.Lily had her hands up his shirt, loving how her fingers went up and down on his bumpy stomach.It seemed that they both came to the decision that they continue this little affair somewhere else. Lily pull back and began to walk towards her room. James encircled his arms around her middle and walked behind her all the while sucking on her neck getting little moans as his reward. Heavy breathing was all that was heard as they reached her door. James disconnected from her neck and picked her up bridal style. He opened the door and the it closed with a snap..._

I wonder how she will act next time she sees me. Willshe completely ignore the fact that it happened? Or will she except the fact that she really snogged with James Potter like I want her to? Wait, does this mean were a couple now? If not what will change? Surely something has to, you can't do something like that and then say you hate me.

* * *

**Sirius' P.o.V.**

"Bye Sirius"

"Bye love" There's one thing you need to know about me. I like sex and straight sex. Now usually I don't have a problem with this seeing as most girls here are sluts anyway but there are the occasional girls that need persuasion. There are two kinds of sex. What they call 'making love' and just plain sex. I like just plain sex. Though some girl won't get into bed unless their making love. I don't do that so the simple way to get around that is to lie. A quick I love you and the skirts drop. Easy as pie. After you ' make love' you ignore them and evade their friends who come to tell you off a week later. Christina is a make love girl. One off the most die hard that I have come across. Know usually I would have walked away but this will be my biggest conquest yet. So it might have to take awhile, it will be worth it in the end. Sure, morally its wrong, but pleasure always goes over what's right. Does the great Sirius Black ever want to settle down? Hell no. I will not end up with a bitch like my mother. I'm a bachelor for all my days and proud of it. No girl will ever change my ways no matter how good their personality it or how pretty they are. It just doesn't seem right.

"Hi Sirius"

Ah, Julie, how wonderful it is to see you. How have you been my dear"

"Enough with the formalities, you want a blow or not?"

"Now see that's what I like about you, you always get straight to the point. A blow job would be just lovely."

* * *

**Lily's P.O.v**

Someone is biting me. Why? I don't know. Bet 20 galleons its Charlie. Yep, its her.

"Is there any particular reason as to why you are biting my arm or are you just teething?"

She looks at me serenely" A bit of both. You had a wet dream." I raise my eyebrows at her. "A little random much?" She cocks her head " I'm always random. Is that a yes or no to the wet one with James in it?"

"Yes"

" Huh. Interesting."

"Very." Meanwhile Chris is chocking on her drink and sprays it all over the carpet. She's on my bed so fast it goes blurry for a second. " Woah, wait a sec, when did you start having wet dreams about James and start saying stuff like that casually?"

"Just know"

I thought you didn't like James"

"I lied.", I said bluntly.

"Well yeah, I know, but when did you figure out you liked him?"

"What part of I lied don't you understand?"

"So you mean you've liked him from the get go?"

"Yep." Chris proceeded to slap the shit out of me then. "Oww! What the hell was that for? ", I yell as I rub my aching head. "Idiot, you could have been going out with him then!" I glared at her. " I didn't want to go out with him"

"Why not?"

"He wasn't ready to get in a relationship"

"Is he ready yet?"

"We kinda go out already." At this Chris falls off of my bed and Char rounds on me. " What, pray tell, do you mean you kinda go out?", says Char though narrowed eyes. Chris regains herself and instantly jumps on me. She pins me to the bed and bring her face close to mine. " Details. Now." is all she says.

"Okay, so after I walked out James followed me and next thing I know I'm up against the wall with his tongue down my throat and my hands up his shirt and, and then we went to my room" I finish the last part quietly. I hear a gasp and know Charlie is on top of me. " Am I to believe that Jamers has visited Flowers cave?" Charlie asks me, a surprised look on her face. I hear another gasp.

"Oh my God, James and Lily had sex" She shoots up and doesn't appear to have noticed that Char knocked her to the ground. She does a leap and lands on top of Chars back knocking the wind out of me. "Details!", she shrieks shrilly.

"Okay, no we didn't have sex, we just went back to my room and there was some heavy groping but nothing else then he left and I had the wet dream and that's it. And were not officially a couple seeing as he didn't ask me but I'm pretty damn sure that he thinks we are."

"And this leads to the question that if he does ask you will you say yes?"

"Yes" Char and Chris let out shrill cries. " Yes! _Finally_. It took you long enough. I can't wait to see Reese's face when she finds out you and James goes out.", says a very excited Christina.

"Yes, it will be very entertaining." said Charlie.

"Oh! Perfect timing to say yes. The Hogsmeade trip is today."

"Nope, not going." Chris starts pouting.

"Why not?" she whines.

"I want to do this in private because lord knows when I do the whole school will know. I want to have some quiet before the storm cause lord only knows I wont ever have a second to myself again." I say with a determined glint in my eyes.

"Alright, but I still say you should do it at Hogsmeade" She says as she pulls on her knee length boots. " Do me the favor and tell him I'll be in the Common Room will you?"

"Sure thing babe"

* * *

**Charlie's P.o.V.**

We arrive at our destination of the Three Broomsticks to meet the boys. I sit in Reemy's lap while Chris sits next to Sirius. Jamers sits on his right and is looking around impatiently. I kiss Reemy on the cheek and greet Siri and James.

"So what were you dears talking about?"

"Quiddich try-outs are coming up." At this Chris looks up. "Oh yeah, I forgot. I was going to tryout. Sirius lookers up at her. He so is in love with Chrisy. He wishes not to acknowledge it however. Cutey couple they make. Can't wait! Oh cool, I just rhymed!

"Really? What position do you play?"

"Beater" she says as she sippys her Butterbeer. I take it from her and sip in it. Ha! She won't take it back know. Mine. I think I'm bipolar. And adhd. Hmm. Most work on that. Not now though. To much fun being me. Jamey momentarily forgets About Lillers and looks excited. "Seriously? How long have you played?"

"Seven years"

"Great! Your trying out, I hope you know that.''

"Kinda figured that out James"

"Boring, boring, boring. Sightseeing time!" I say. James looks at me oddly. We've been here for three years. What the bloody hell is new?"

"Don't care, sightseeing time!" I jump up and down in my seat like a four year old. I finally race out of the pub and run in a circle multiple times.

"Your girlfriends on something Moony" I hear Sirius say. " I am not I am just hyper off of life is all." The gang and I start to walk down the cobble road and I do a running leap on to Remus' back. He catches me with ease and doesn't even go off balance. He is pretty strong for him to be so skinny. "Hey Reemy-poo can we fuck today?" I say lightly. Everyone stops mid conversation and stares at us wide eyed. What? They should be used to me and my remarks by know. "Sure " he says with a shrug. Sirius composes himself and starts to snicker.

"Aww, Remus is getting some. I think its time we give him the talk, eh James?"

"Righty-o Pads" with a big grin on his face.

"Try not to get her pregnant Reems"

"Oh and don't get too excited"

"Yeah don't start acting like a chick on us" I get tired of them cracking on him so I decide to give them to much information. "I'll have you know that my Reemy-poo is very rough and durable in bed thank-you very much. Like a meat pounder.", I say smartly. The smireks are wiped off their face and I her Chris giggling quietly to herself. Remus is turning pink around the ears. How cute. Okay that is too much info on my part. There are some things you don't need to know about your friends. And just so you know that was one of them." Just then a guy with _extremely _tight pants walks by.

"Wow, I wonder if he can breath."

"Yeah I know those are as tight as Denise's makes his... okay, why the hell am I describing that?, asked Sirius

"I don't know but it sounds as if your thinking of converting to guys. Let not talk about it anymore, huh?" said James.

" If he goes up to a girl he likes then its over" I say.

"I thought we agreed we weren't talking about it"

"No, you did, I didn't."

"Well still, shut up about it"

"No. I wonder how big he is?"

"Oh God, Quiddich, think about Quiddich"

"Oh thanks! Its probably going to be as big as the quaffle!"

"I hate you, I really do"

"Please can we stop talking about this?" Remus whines.

"Sure Babe" We walk in silence when I notice James is fidgeting and looking towards the castle.

"She is in the Common Room waiting" I say smartly He looks at me confused. I huff at his stupidity. "I know about everything and I know what your thinking and I am telling you she is in the Common Room so go already!" He smiles appreciatively an makes a mad dash to the castle.

"What was that about?'

"Flower and Jamey go out know."

"Are you friggin kidding me!? When did this happen?"

"Last night"

* * *

**James P.o.V.**

There she is sitting on the couch. My heart is beating against my chest rapidly. I am so nervous right now.

"Umm, Lily?" I say feebly, She looks up and smiles. She looks so pretty right know.

I swallow the lump forming in my throat "About last night, I know it was kinda unexpected and everything and I actually meant for us to just talk but it kinda just led to that and I really did mean what I said and I know you probably don't believe me but-" I was silenced from my jabbering when she put her finger to my mouth. She was smiling serenly at me.

"I believe you"

"You do?"

"Yes. I like you alot James, did you know that?"

"N-not really, no."

"Well I do"

"Lily?''

"Yes James"

"Will you go out with me?"

"I'd love to" And that ladies and gents is when my ego soared. Lily has just agreed to go out with me. I am so proud of myself. Go James.

"Shouldn't you be kissing me know?"

"Yes I should" And that was the best kiss I had ever gotten from a girl. It was orgasmic.


	5. Chapter 5

**Chris' P.o.V**

"Christina right?"

Oh my god. Oh my God! Jake Matthews is talking to me. Fourth heartthob of Gryffindor after Sirius, James, and Remus. Platinum hair cut just above his ears, alabastar skin tone,pale green eyes,ripped physique.You could see his muscles bulging under his robes. I' ve waited for this so bloody long you just don't know. He's been my obsession for nearly two years now and save for a scant hello he's never actually tried to talk me.

"Yeah" I said, trying to keep my excitment out of my voice.

"So I hear you tyring out for the quiddich team? Beater right?"

"Right. So are you going to try out?" I say thinking of how horribly akward I must look.

"Nah. Me and Sirius don't exactly see eye to eye on a few things. Might mess up the teamwork and I don't want to risk it."

"Oh, well that good of you to do" I'm mentally berating myself at how lame that sounded.

"So listen, I was wondering if you would want to go to Hogsmeade with me next trip?"

"I'd love to" I said rather quickly

"Great. Well then see you around."

"See you" I said quietly

After he was a few steps away I ran to the nearest empty corridor and screamed my head off. I did a little happy dance, spinning and jumping in the air, waves of happiness radiating off me. I can't remember ever being this happy. This was a dream come true. And then someone had to go and burst my bubble. While I wasn't paying attention o my surroundings someone decides that they were going to poke me, rather hard at that, in the sides with their index fingers. Not expecting this, I let out a squel and lost my balance. Luckily the person had good reflexs and caught me before I fell.

"And _this_ is why we celebrate in the comfort and privacy of our own rooms", the amused voice said. Immeadiately knowing who it was, my face formed a pout as I righted myself.

"And who very well told you to sneak behind someone and scare the hell out of them. You know I was really happy before" I said irratated

"Yes, if your squealing didn't tell me", he said dryly.

"And what, Regelus has brought you to my company?" Yes, I am associated with Regelus Black. You could even say were friends. Why? Because contrary to popular belief, he really isn't a pure-blood freak. As a matter of fact, I think he cares about it even less than Sirius does, if that's at all possible. It's just an elaborate facade he puts on so that he wont be treated like Sirius. In all honsety he really doesn't give a flying fuck. That doesn't go to say that he doesn't have the Deatheater, as he does intend to become one, and I don't doubt that he won't kill someone, but he doesn't believe in any of it. I'm not saying it as an excuse, but he is a good person. I think that the only person he really cares and idolizes is Sirius. Hevean forbib he'll ever admit it. He dreams about the freedom that he has, and the restrictions that he doesn't have to adhere to.

" Well, I ws minding my own business when all of a sudden I here this horrible noise, sounding like a dying cat. I was hoping it was Ms.Norris, so I gleefully ran to were it was coming from wishing to watch her did in pain, only to find, to my immense dissaopointment that it was only you. So, to punish you for making me run all this way I poked you on your your sides knowing it was your weak spop ", he finished smartly. All the while my glower was becoming steadily darker. To respond, I only smacked him a good one across the head and started walking in a random direction. After a few seconds he caught uo to me and we kept a comfortable silence.

"So hows my brother?"

"He's fine, his usual cocky self", I reply, used to this question. "Do you actually plan on talking to him?" He was quiet for a time. "Soon." was all he said as he lit a cigarette. "So what was all that screaming about?" This immeadiatley got me back to my high. "Jake asked me out!" I say in a high pitch. He looks at me with his eyebrows raised "Pretty boy Matthews? Be careful 'round that one or else you'll be walking around with your cookie cooked and burning." His choice of words reminds me of Char, but I put that in the back of my mind.

"I certainly will not! Im going to wait until I get married", I said proudly. He looks at me with an odd expression. "I didn't say a bloody thing about you willingly giving it up. He's been known to be very forceful when it comes to that. Best watch yourself with him." His warnings didn't affect me none. I never heard of any such thing happening like that involving him and I'm friends with his past girlfriends. None have them have ever said anything like that. " Whatever you say, I'm a big girl, I can handle myself." I say boldly.

"You say that now." he said with a dark look.

**James P.o.V**

James why the bloody hell do you have that manical smile on your face? Your scaring the hell out of me." said a very concerned Sirius

Nothing, and I mean nothing could diminish the high I'm on. Lily digs me. It's the greatest feeling ever. If she won't go out with me now, then she never will. And even if she doesn't I still saw her naked body and that's enough to content me for at least a year or two.

"Lily and I go out" He was eating a chocolate frog and spit it out on the floor. He seems to be doing that alot lately. "_What_? Impossible!" he says, shock all over his face.

"Possible" I say with a smirk on my face. Sirius continues to stare at me in disbelief. He comes out of his frozen state and looks around quickly lips moving silently in lost words. He runs out the door and goes over to the balcony.

"Remus? _Remus_!" A few octives higher than his normal voice. "Code LJHup 100! " he shouts. Oh, how I' ve waited to hear that code. I hear abook hit the floor and a faint _'what'_ before I hear someone bounding up the stairs. I see Remus' haggard face in the doorway before Pad's takes a running leap at me.

"When? Where? How? Why?" he says in a rush. Moony is sitting at on the edge of my bed looking expectantly.

"Last night, empty corridor, heavy makeout and groping, and I haven't a clue why." Sirius shares a look with Remus both held with shock. This must be really hard to sink in. I mean really i' ve been pining after her fro six years.

"The world's come to an end" Moony says hoarsly

"Reese is going to be right pissed," says Sirius.

At the mention of her name my face contorts into rage. That cyniacal bitch has been slaking me since third year. I can't get rid of her, and believe me i' ve tried. She just doesn't understand no.

"Fuck her, couldn't stand the bitch anyway, maybe know she'll understand I don't give a rats ass about her." I say moodily.

"Reminds me of a lovesick James going after Lily, doesn't it Moony?" smiling as he said it.

"Sure does" with a stupid grin.

"Yeah, well the difference with that is I got what I wanted, and she ain't" I said grumpily.

Suddenly Pads gets serious. "So then, down to business," he says briskly, " how far have you gotten with Lily?"

I grin wickedly. " Well I have seen her naked already" I say with so much pride.

The shocked faces are back again. " _Already?" _he says with outrage. "When as this?"

I smile. "Last night in her room."

"I can't believe this" Says Remus. " I'm going to go and ask Lily myself if you really go out. This is too surreal."

"Well then, congrats are in order. You' ve accomplished your main goal. I'm proud of you mate. So what's your plan of action for annoucing this to all of Hogwarts?"

My face immeadiately cracks into another manical grin.

"_Well_..."

**Remus; P.o. V**

"Greetings Remy-poo"

I turn around to see a sheet of blond before my body tips dangerously off balance.

"You know you really should warn me before you do that" lightly scold. Charlie pulls back enough to let me see here beautiful face with a mystified expression upon it.

" What fun is in that?"

I ignore her question and lightly kiss her lips. "So is it true? Lily and James really go out?"

"Affirmative" She salutes me.

"Never expected that to happen."

"Well it did, mister might I remind you, you still owe me some good lovin?" she said with a stern look on her face.

"Oh yes I forgot." I say as I move us into the nearest room. Being Charlies boyfriend really does have its perks...

* * *

** IMPORTANT PLEASE READ **

I've been focusing on school lately so I haven't had time to update. Really, really sorry, this chapter has been sitting on my computer forever and it feels so good to finally post it. Anyhoo, I think its time I go over some info for this story and its future happenings. Lets start with the past so that things in the story make a little more sense. Remus was abandoned by his parents at the age of five when he was bitten. During his childhood he's lived in shelters, not remembering who his parents are. He didn't know that he was a wizard until he got his letter and in third year got a job in the wizarding world, realizing that he wouldn't be able to make it in the muggle, and in fifth year bought a flat in London. James' father was killed when he was ten due to an irreversable curse placed upon him. They don't know what it was or who cast it. Charlie is a pure-blood, however her parents aren't pure-blood freaks, however to an extent they do discriminate towards half-bloods and muggle-borns. They are cruel in their own right. There is a reason that Charlie's mental state, physical appearance, and personality are the way they are and her parents are the responsible for it. Christina is a half-blood who has four older brothers and a little sister who are very protective of them. She's had a decent life and nothing traumatizing has happened to her. You all no Lily's story. She and Severus did date in this story form second to fourth You can guess why Sirius isn't trusting and disrespectful to women. Now to the present. Peter isn't in this story. I despise him greatly. Yes Halloween 81 happens, just an alternate version. Harry isn't their only child. Yes, as many of you suspect, Chris does get raped. Three guesses as to who. This will be the breakthrough for her and Sirius' relationship. Regelus won't die. One of my main characters will die. I will soon be introducing two new characters. This isn't my only DYBIL world story, there will be at least five. HDHL, my other story, will intertwine with this story. I will start revising that story soon. Well then that's as much as I'm going to tell you so now you can hit that review button. Bye!

* * *


End file.
